


Red

by quietlyintoemptyspaces



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Blood, Healing, M/M, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/quietlyintoemptyspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar has an affinity for red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Red is the color of passion, of love, of heart, and of roses. It is also the color of blood – the greatest love and passion of all. There was a strange attraction to blood, Sylar thought, something that drew attention, craved for it.

It looked best when smeared across lips, fingers dancing across a cheek to paint a picture without meaning, glazed eyes returning to life. There was something amazing, beautiful, about blood being brought to the surface, swelling, and then receding and leaving no scar behind. Sometimes, he wished there would be scars, to tell of the journey his fingers had made, the miles of skin he had wandered.

Lips and teeth flashing in and out of consciousness, small noises ripped from a raw throat, unfiltered emotions tearing through an unaware mind.

Sylar watched as broken skin sewed itself back together, sinews twining and flesh meshing and bones unbreaking until nothing seemed to be wrong.

Red was always beautiful when it was Peter’s – broken and bleeding and weak, that’s when Sylar liked it most – dead, but still living, breath barely there.

Peter had an unlimited supply of blood. Sylar had an unlimited interest in red. It was destiny.


End file.
